Collapsing World Eminence
by murasas
Summary: It shone a bright blue, engulfing the landscape. / oo first fic and its a reimari one im showing my true colours here huh? based off of the song collapsing star prominence by halozy
1. Chapter 1

The sky burst into a million bright stars, burning the already blackened trees to ashes. The blonde witch and the red-clad maiden hovered high above the ground, feeling the stars hit their bare arms and scarring them.

"Stars are pretty though," said the witch. "I don't mind dying if there are stars there to kill me."

The maiden cried into her. Everything about this scenario was wrong, the day would be saved by the ordinary magician and the shrine maiden of paradise, not burnt by shining stars created from the broken illusion they'd grown up in.  
"We haven't grown up," said the witch, shaking her head. "We never got the chance. Now is our time to grow up, wake up. It's a dream that's went on for too long. You should know, you are our protector."  
The maiden looked up at the witch's face. It was a smile that was seen very few times on the face of the magician.  
A smile of complete defeat.  
The red-white maiden touched the black-white's cheek- it was hot. The pearly moon looked down on the dying barrier with a somewhat sad farewell, though both of the girls knew that the Lunarians simply didn't care. Still, they looked up with a small goodbye escaping their lips. Maybe they'd have to say that to each other soon, but they didn't want to think about that.  
"Everyone else is gone," the maiden whispered. "They all left to another colony. They didn't love Gensoukyo…"  
""You're a disgusting person," the witch laughed. "You're worse than me, with the lying. They did love this world. That's why they left."  
A loud boom vibrated through the area, throwing the pair back. The moon had turned to a disgusting black mess, breaking the land into sections. Hell was were the witch was going, and god only knew where the maiden was going to end up. At least Hell would be warm- hopefully. The large mountain in the distance crumbled and shook, before giving in to imminent destruction.

"I wonder if we'll meet again," the witch smiled. "It was fun while it lasted."

"You've really given up?" The maiden asked. "You're going to let the world-"

"What the fuck am I meant to do then?" The witch yelled. "I can't save something that was going to happen anyway, it wasn't preventable!"

She panted, trying to get her breath back. She pointed to the black moon in the sky with a stare that could only be described with one emotion- pure hatred.

"What are you going to do then?" she muttered. "Because this disaster isn't a thing that was impossible. You knew it was going to happen, so tell me why you're being so childish!"

The red maiden stuttered, trying to find the right words. The magician grew impatient, slapping the girl across the face.

"You really need to stop with the poor me act," she spat, the ground quaking.

The witch came to her senses, apologizing over and over again, pulling the maiden close to her and whispering comfort in her ear.

"Hey," the maiden whispered. "What should I do?"

"The witch pressed her lips against the maiden's, not willing to answer. The sky blew up into a screaming, molten abomination.

"You can't stay here," the witch replied. "This world is dead."

"A shining blade entered the maiden's heart.

"Do you remember that book I had?" the magician asked, lowering her voice. "Say, isn't the picture of that big star on the last page pretty?"

"You!" The maiden sobbed.

The maiden stopped breathing soon after, and the body fell to the cracked ground.

Smirking at the oncoming wave of lava, the witch prayed. At least Hell would be comfortable, unlike this experience.

The big star on the final page was indeed pretty, just like the bloodstained witch. Blue shone from it, engulfing the landscape.

"I hope the Yama spare me," the witch smiled, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "For what I'm about to do."

And with that, the star on the final page ate away at the last thing left in the entire colony.

The Hakurei shrine. 

a lot of authors/authoress' **BOLD **their AN

do you guys have any chill

obviously i dont because i wrote that but

i wrote this what 2 days ago because i was ill and i recently heard collapsing star prominence so i thought why the hell not?

well the fic ive written is why the hell not

im hoping to finish this up with a badly written fairytale talking about the star and some stuff about happened after the events with the scarlets probably

yea idk what im doing but i wILL

**_I WILL_**

_**I WILL WRITE THIS BADLY WRITTEN FICTION MADE BY A FAN**_

i need to chill


	2. Chapter 2

The magician ran inside the shrine, entering the kitchen. A gap youkai sat in front of her, made obvious by the purple gap behind her.

"You truly are an idiot," she spat.

Maybe it was the atmosphere that chilled the magician, because it certainly wasn't the lack of heat from the sun or heat from the massive wall of lava heading this way.

"Pi is to the value of 3.14159265358979323846264338327950288419716939937510," the witch smiled playfully, her voice sounding dull.

"You have Hakurei blood on your hands," the youkai frowned. "Literally and metaphorically."

If looks could kill, the youkai would be dead. There was a long silence, only the sound of a dull drip being heard. The witch threw her hair back,

"Marisa, what was your reason for staying here?"

Marisa glared at the gap youkai, who returned the favor. This was all maddening. A scream came from gap behind the woman, the youkai seemed indifferent.

"Was it because it was your duty?" The youkai asked, pushing it now. "Because it was Reimu's duty. Do you hate Gensoukyo?"

The magician tried to punch the youkai, but was dodged.

"You really are lucky I'm not going to hold that against you," the youkai hissed.

"Yukari," the small fist uncoiled, it's owner shrugging her shoulders. "I want this shrine burnt to a crisp."

Yukari's eyes narrowed, standing up. The youkai was much taller than the magician, so she cast a shadow over her. A loud groaning noise game from the gap, which Yukari again ignored.

"You're going to kill us and lose our only chance out of here!" Yukari yelled. "The border is unsafe to get through! The only way is to stay in the shrine!"

Marisa rolled her eyes, pointing at the gap behind the taller woman. This emotion was getting out of hand, it wouldn't be long until the final danmaku battle would take place.

"You were at that other youkai colony," she hissed. "You knew what I was gonna do, thats why you're here now!"

Yukari slapped the girl across the face, causing Marisa to reel back.

"You've killed Hakurei Reimu," she said, in a dangerously soft voice. "You get no remorse or help from me."

"You contradict yourself Yukari," Marisa sneered.

The youkai smiled. This child really was insane. The scream came louder and clearer from the gap, making Yukari stick her head in. Marisa quickly brought out her hakkero, filling it clumsily with fuel.

"Boo," Yukari popped up behind the witch. "I'll be taking that, thank you."

Marisa dodged her attempt to get the furnace. Laughing maniacally, Marisa waved it in the air, before rushing outside. The lava was almost here, it wouldn't take long for it to come over here and cool down. She was crying now, it was a mix of sadness and hilarity. The amusement was wearing thin, and soon her breaths came out in ragged sobs. Quickly, she chanted the spell and let the spell destroy the shrine.

It was beautiful, the prettiest thing left in this dead world. Magic of love, hmm? Maybe so, but there was hardly any love in that. Pain and pleasure are practically the same emotion, both intense in their own right.

It wasn't long until the light stopped, the only illumination being the light from the lava coming her way. Now she'd began to realise she could've gotten out. Freedom. She could have lived, visiting all the places she'd only dreamt about living in the Village as a child. A world where there is a new magic called technology, like the Kappas used, yet far more advanced. But no! Almighty and all knowing Marisa thought it would be best to kill and then let herself fade out of Gensokyo's history and melt into Hell.

What a sad life she'd lived anyway.

beautiful. I think this was better than the first one for many reasons

tbh this "screaming abomination" has went through many rewrites and by many i mean 3 but thats a lot for me i usually rewrite once? one and a half on a good day (if thats possible)

IT IS OFFICIALLY FINISHED NOW i cant be bothered to write any more and ive got christmas coming up and who can be bothered updating stuff when christmas is just around the corner

also i was very dickish when i wrote the last A/N and well i hope this was better than the last? all i can say.


End file.
